


Stargazing With Your Brother

by rosewrappedstaff



Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brothers, Childhood, Fluff, Gen, Late at Night, Nightmares, Pre-Canon, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewrappedstaff/pseuds/rosewrappedstaff
Summary: “We have to be sneaky, alright?” he whispered. Tommy’s determined nod made him grin even as he threw an oversized hand-me-down at his little brother. “Put it on and we can go.”Tommy has a nightmare and Wilbur's here to comfort him. Pre-SMP fluff.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125332
Kudos: 47





	Stargazing With Your Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redwitchrune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwitchrune/gifts).



Wilbur groaned and swatted at whatever had woken him up and mumbled something about letting him sleep.

“I had a nightmare, Wilbur!” Tommy bawled.

_Oh,_ Wilbur thought. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes, then put his little brother in his lap. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Tommy buried his face in his stuffed moth. “You and Dad left me in the woods and–and there was this big monster and I couldn’t run away and–and–”

Wilbur pet Tommy’s hair and shushed him gently. “It’s alright, you don’t have to say any more if you don’t want to, okay?” Tommy nodded slowly. “Come on, since you’ve woken me up anyway, do you want to see something cool?”

He set Tommy down before jumping down himself and pulling on his sweater. “We have to be sneaky, alright?” he whispered. Tommy’s determined nod made him grin even as he threw an oversized hand-me-down at his little brother. “Put it on and we can go.”

* * *

The game plan _had_ been to carefully avoid the squeaky section of the floor in the hallway toward the roof stairs. Unfortunately, Tommy did not have the nearly 9 years of sneaking experience needed to know about the optimal sneaking patterns.

“Go, go, go!” Wilbur whispered as he swung little Tommy against his shoulder and clambered up the stairs. Tommy giggled and held tighter to Wilbur’s sweater until he was set down on the roof.

Wil sat down next to his brother with a proud grin. “Do you want to see my favourite thing, Tommy?” Wilbur pointed up to the stars and grinned even more at the big gasp he got.

“Pretty!” Tommy reached up as if he expected to grab the sky.

“Do you like them?”

“Yeah!”

“Why don’t we stay up here for a little while and watch them, then?”

Tommy nodded and settled on his back with a determined stare up at the sky. His bottom lip stuck out a little like he was concentrating very hard. Wilbur laughed again and leaned back himself.

* * *

“Look, Tommy,” Wilbur called gently, “It’s a dolphin.” He pointed lazily up at the constellation he’d found. “Tommy?”

Tommy was already fast asleep, moth held tight to his chest. Wilbur chuckled. “Guess you were still pretty sleepy, huh?” he whispered. He’d go back downstairs tomorrow, but the night was warm and Tommy was heavy, so he curled up and settled down to get some rest of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not sleep on pitched roofs, there is a good chance you will fall off and give yourself a concussion.


End file.
